Heroes with emotion and heart
by mrmuscle
Summary: What would you do if you were trapped in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people? Your about to find out.


No own JN, FOP, or anything else patented. Read and Review.

* * *

Heroes with emotion and heart

What would you do if you were trapped in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people? Your about to find out.

Chapter 1: Mission Briefing

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are swimming in Jimmy new pool. It is a blazing 109 degrees outside. Jimmy and Timmy are now good friends.

"Cannonball!"

Jimmy does a cannonball off the diving board and into the water, splashing everyone in the process.

"That's pretty impressive, but not as impressive as my cannonball." said Timmy.

"I'd like to see it." said Jimmy, challengingly.

Before Timmy has a chance to do the cannonball, all eight people are sucked up a tube. The tube is dark; so dark, in fact, that it is impossible to see. All of a sudden, they hit something hard. They fell around; it fells like a floor. Suddenly, bright lights fall upon all eight of them. The lights hurt their eyes at first, and then their eyes adjust to the brightness. Jimmy sees a figure. At first, Jimmy didn't recognize him, but as his eyes adjust to the light, he recognizes the figure as Commander Baker.

"Why are we…?"

"Follow me, all of you, and everything with be explained." said Commander Baker.

Jimmy and the others follow Commander Baker, still trying to adjust to the bright light. They enter a hallway with doors at all sides of them. The doors cannot be looked through, as they have no windows, and the doors were made of steel, instead of wood. They follow Commander Baker to a steel door. Commander Baker opens the door using a special remote control that normal people wouldn't be able to operate. The door opens, and the eight friends are shocked as to who they see. They see, Jorgen Von Strangle, Mamma Cosmo, and Remy Boxaplenty. The eight people enter the room, along with Commander Baker. The door closes behind them. The eight people sit down around the table, where Jorgen Von Strangle, Mamma Cosmo, and Remy are already sitting.

"What is this all about?" asked Jimmy and Timmy, simultaneously.

"I'm going to let Jorgen Von Strangle answer that." said Commander Baker, who also sits down.

"Thank you Commander Baker. Now, I need to explain something. As you may already know, Cosmo and Wanda are not human. They are not holograms either, contrary to what some believe. They are fairies, who are designated to children in need. Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda because he was in need of help after meeting Vicky the babysitter. Now that you know that, I can explain what is going on. Fairy World, where all the fairies live, has been under attack. The attacker has been identified as Plasmius, and he is not from either of our dimensions, which means he is from a third dimension, a dimension that we are unfamiliar with. In other words, we need help, and the only ones who can help are in this room." explained Jorgen Von Strangle.

The six people and two fairies let Jorgen Von Strangle's words sink in. Then, the questions start to fly.

"Hold up here. If the fairies aren't holograms, what are they? And how can do things against the laws of reality?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, the fairies are magical creatures who can do stuff that cannot be done normally." answered Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Okay, how did you get here, in this room, and how do you know Commander Baker?" asked Jimmy.

"I can answer that question. We, at the BTSO, have always been able to have contact with Jorgen Von Strangle's dimension. We just never need to contact them, or vise-versa, until now." answered Commander Baker.

"Hey, I have a question. I thought that when fairies were exposed, they had to go away forever. So why are the fairies and you still here?" asked Timmy.

"I'm bending the rules, because of the situation." answered Jorgen Von Strangle.

"I have a question. If we decide to help, what do we get out of the deal?" asked Cindy.

"Well, blonde girl, you and every human here will have infinite wishes for a lifetime. The wishes have to be within the rules though. You just say I wish for, whatever you want, and, as long as it's within the rules, it will be granted." answered Jorgen Von Strangle.

The six people are in complete shock.

"Did you say infinite wishes for life?" asked the kids as a whole.

"Yes, yes I did." said Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Can we discuss among ourselves, privately?" asked Jimmy and Timmy, simultaneously.

"Sure, you have 5 minutes to decide. Wait, I failed to mention this important detail. Should you decide to take and complete the mission, the government is willing to erase anything negative about you in the public records and is willing to pay you $200,000,000 each. You have 5 minutes to decide. Come, let us leave them to discuss in private." said Commander Baker.

Commander Baker, Jorgen Von Strangle, mamma Cosmo, and Remy leave the room, leaving Timmy, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Cosmo and Wanda to discuss in private. 5 minutes later, the people return to hear the decision.

"Have you reached a decision?" asked Commander Baker.

"Yes we have. We plan on taking on the mission and completing it." said Jimmy, on behave of the group.

"Excellent, follow me then, so we can get you your equipment. One more thing I forgot to mention. Everybody but me will be in the group. I'll be monitoring the group through a tiny camera placed in Jorgen Von Strangle's skin." said Commander Baker.

Commander Baker leads everyone to the equipment department, where they will be getting their supplies. Commander Baker hands everyone who cannot fly a jetpack. He also hands them a water bottle, some food, an emergency parachute, and some weapons; swords, throwing knives, daggers, and a few blasters, just in case. Then Commander Baker sends them off to Fairy World, their first stop in the interdimesional ring they were about to enter.


End file.
